Save Jamu
by cupsy
Summary: An alien colony go in search of a new planet to survive.


This is an excerpt from my screenplay I am currently working on:

5 Days until launch

Jed

Come on, just once more before practice… Please…

Wan

You are intolerable…

Wan smiles and places her hands over Jed's temples,

Jed does likewise with her.

They slowly massage each other's heads as their bodies press together. Jed begins murmuring and breathing heavily as Wan leads him to the mating dock.

The screen closes behind the two lovers as their

intensity reaches climax.

After several minutes Wan walks out of the dock

towards the showers.

Wan

You know it's not gonna work, don't you?

Jed soon joins Wan in the shower area.

Jed

I know, this so called scouting expedition would be a waste of time if we could bear young.

Wan

You know it's not just us, this voyage is for the

good of all of the colony.

Jed (smiling at Wan, placing two fingers over his heart)

For the good of the colony.

Jed and Wan walk down the corridor of the commune,

Jed drying his short brown hair with a towel

Jed (sighing)

Another practice session…

Wan

It's only a couple more days until our next run.

Jed

Just to find another empty planet!

Wan

Well, what choice do we have?

Our only hope is to find somewhere…

Jed

Don't I know it.

Jed and Wan arrive at Training Centre 1

Score (sitting in a pod)

Morning guys

Wan

Morning

Jed

Hey bud, Where are the others?

Score

Persephone stopped by her garden on the way over,

not seen anyone else.

Wan (at a control screen)

Let's get started, they all know the drill by now.

Oak and Allura walk in to the bay holding hands.

Allura leads Oak to two pods.

Wan

How you guys doing?

Oak (pulling the pod screen down)

Let's just get this done.

Allura gives Wan a concerned smile as she slowly

pulls her pod screen down.

Jed

We need you with us Oak. We gotta do this together.

Silence from Oak's pod.

Allura (Pulling her screen back up)

He'll be fine… He'll be fine…

Score

Get over it already Oaky, you can be such a softie for a big guy sometimes. Remember pal (placing two fingers over his heart) It's for the good of the colony.

Persephone glides over to Wan giving her a hug

Morning all.

Score

How are your shrubs doing?

Persephone (smiling coyly at Score)

My ALLOTMENTS are doing just fine thank you

very much Score. There should be enough supplies for the stayers until we return.

Oak (muffled sound coming from his pod)

Can we get on with this please?

Wan smiles and rolls her eyes at Persephone as

they enter their pods.

Wan

Ok guys, (placing two fingers over her heart). For the good of the colony, simulation training one is underway.

Wan flicks a switch in her master pod. The pods begin to rotate on the spot gaining speed. At maximum velocity the pods activate the holding mechanisms and rise six foot in to the air. The pods slowly rotate clockwise around the bay building up speed.

4 days until launch

Allura

I've told you a million times baby, whatever happens I'll always be yours. It's just the way it is.

Oak (relenting)

I know, I know baby, I just can't accept you being with someone else… whoever or whatever it is.

Allura (straddling a naked Oak on the bed)

Well baby, I don't like it any more than you do and anyway it may be you who meets a mate. (Placing two fingers over her heart), for the good of the colony.

Oak (sighing)

Yeah… great…

Score (walking towards the plantation zone)

Honey, honey are you here?

Persephone is tending crops several acres away.

Score

Hello Sweetheart.

Persephone (pulling off gloves to pet her brow)

I'm not your sweetheart Score as well you know.

Score (Dramatically holding his heart)

Oh, Perse, you're killing me…

Persephone smirks

Score

What about all our good times together?

Persephone (smiling to herself,

placing two fingers over her heart)

It was one time… For the good of the colony…

Score

Yeah, but what a time it was…

Persephone (smiling, placing a tender hand on Score's arm)

It was… ok…

Score

Ok! Ok! You loved it and you know you did…

Persephone (starting to get agitated)

Score, what can I do for you?

I've got a lot to do before our next sim.

Score (walking off)

The boss wants to see us…

Now!

Persephone throws her gloves down in frustration, places a fore finger on either side of her head on her temples and vanishes!

Meeting Room 1

The crew are sat at a long table with various papers and drinks scattered along the table top. Wan is pacing the room.

General Yan

We have identified a new system from our last recon mission. We may have finally found a habited planet.

Jed

What's the system?

General Yan

We have, as yet, named this new system. As you all know time is not on our side and our resources are limited to sending the transport out many more times.

General Exi

(highlighting an area in a holographic map of the universe)

Your mission is to journey to these co-ordinates, confirm if there is life and OBSERVE ONLY.

General Yan

This initial visit is to scout out the planet first – that means, under no circumstances do you make contact. We have reason to believe this planet is what we have been looking for…

General Exi

You just need to confirm our initial findings and we can all make our final trip together if this is the one.

Score (getting agitated)

Why would this be different to any of the other ones, we've been searching for years… There's hardly any of us left…

Persephone

Score… What else can we do? We have to try…

Score

(Slamming papers on the table and storming out of the room)

We've got the extractor damn it… We need to use the extractor…


End file.
